The right man LucasPeyton
by demiwinchester
Summary: oneshot about lucas and peyton getting married.


okay so, its been more then to long that i uploaded so im gonna delete all my stories

and start the good ones over.

**IMPORTENT:**

you need to listen to the song while reading, or atleast listen to the song and then read.

you need to hear the song to understand the feeling when your reading.

the melodie is very important in the song so ; D

* * *

**So many years have gone by  
Always strong, tried not to cry  
Never felt like I needed any man  
To comfort me in life  
But I'm all made up today  
A veil upon my face  
But no father stands beside me  
To give his bride away**

_''Lucas, you have to show that you love me!''_

_''I tried Peyton but somehow it never seems enough!''_

_''Then try harder Lucas! You done it with Brooke, you done I with Lindsey, so why not with me!?''_

_''Peyton, believe me, I've tried, and I don't know if I can try harder.''_

_Peyton looked at Lucas. With disbelieve, and hurt in her eyes._

_Lucas looked away trying to flash away the look Peyton had in his eyes. Lucas really did love her, deeply. But every time he gave his heart to a girl, it never ended good. He was afraid._

_''If you're afraid, then just think you're not the only one.'' Peyton said._

_Lucas looked her in the eye and knew she was right._

**Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
I've finally found the right man**

_Brooke and Haley smiled at Peyton. She was getting married today, to Lucas._

_''Gosh, I'm so proud of you!'' Brooke squalled and hugged Peyton._

_Peyton laughed. ''Brooke, you told me that twenty times now.'' She smiled at Brooke._

_''I know but you two are just too cute!'' Brooke said and Haley laughed._

_Peyton let out a deep breath and took a little ending of her dress and started playing with it._

_''Hey don't be scared, Luke will take good care of you.'' Haley convinced Peyton._

_Peyton showed off a small smile. ''I know, I know, I'm just nervous. I mean, what if he says no?'' Peyton worried._

_Haley and Brooke smiled and both nodded no. ''Lucas won't say no to you Peyton, he loved you from the start.'' Brooke told her best friend._

**Thoughts racing fast through my mind  
As I'm gazing down the aisle  
That my future will mend the memories  
Torn between father and child**

_''Okay Peyton, calm down, he will say yes.''_

_''But what if he walks away? What if he suddenly realizes he loves Lindsey.''_

_''Momma!'' Bella yelled happily. The little toddler ran over to her mom with flowers._

_Peyton picked up her daughter and smiled. ''Yes you get to hold those flowers.'' Peyton said kissing her temple._

_''Daddy wooks werry cool.'' Bella happily said with a giggle behind it._

_Peyton smiled and putted her daughter down. ''Now go to aunt Brooke and aunt Haley for some candy.''_

_The little toddler ran out the door in her beautiful white dress to get some candy from her aunts._

**My emotions overload  
'Cause there is no hand to hold  
There's no shoulder here to lean on  
I'm walking all on my own**

_Peyton started tearing up, she missed him, her father. she official had no parents anymore._

_She wiped away her tear that was filled with hurt and regret._

_How stupid would it look to walk down there with no one besides you?_

_Peyton turned around when she heard a knock. ''Oh, hi Andy.'' Peyton said smiling._

_''Hi, how are you?'' Andy said smiling at how beautiful she looked._

_''Nervous, afraid, happy, crappy, should I go on?'' She said with a short laugh._

_Andy let out a soft laugh. ''Lucas wanted me to check on you.'' He said with a smile._

_Peyton laughed. ''Typical Luke.'' She said. ''but just tell him I'm fine.'' She said hugging Andy._

_''Alright.'' Andy nodded and walked out._

**Here I go**

**Now I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man**

_Peyton walked down the aisle with an smile upon her face._

_She saw Lucas, who looked great, smiling at her with an spark in his eyes._

_She went to stand beside Lucas and took his hand. He kissed it gently and let it go._

_The preacher did his word and was now at the moment where they should take each other's hand._

_''Do you, Lucas Scott take Peyton Elizabeth sawyer as your loving wife?''_

_''Yes. ''_

_''Do you, Peyton Elizabeth sawyer take Lucas Scott as your beloved husband?''_

**Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Ready to confess  
That I've waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Now I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance**

**  
**_''Peyton, are you ok?'' Lucas asked._

_Peyton's eyes closed and her body fell to the ground. Everyone stood up and putted their hands before their mouth. Lucas dropped down next to his girlfriend._

_''Peyton please, don't do this, you can't!'' Lucas cried in her neck._

**  
Ohh**

**Well I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance**

_''Im sorry, but your girlfr-''_

_''Wife.'' Lucas said._

_''Your wife died cause of an heart attack. '' said the doctor looking down._

**And one day my little girl  
Will reach out her hand  
She'll know I found the right man**

_''Daddy, is mommy owk?'' The three year old Hannah Scott asked her father._

_''Yes, she's very happy.'' Lucas replied. He looked up at his eight year old daughter Bella._

_Lucas let a tear fall on peyton Elizabeth sawyer scott's grave._

_''mommy found the right dad.'' bella said smiling and wiping the tear away from his eye._


End file.
